love in the glade
by Madison Paige Potter
Summary: Newt falls in love with a girl who just showed up in the box.But happens when Newt finds out she is a witch. Rated M for language and lemon later on[Newt and Madison ]
1. Chapter 1

Thomas a week to week lifeless light. his first thought was that he had gone up earlier than usual, that Dawn had been an hour away. Then he heard shouts. and then he looked up, from the leafy canopy of branches. the sky was a doll slab gray not the usual Pale Light of Morning jumped his feet ,and put his hands on the wall to steady himself as he craned his neck to gawk at the was no blue,no black, no stars, no purplish fan of the creeping Dawn. the sky every last inch it was a slate of Grey. colorless and dead. he looked down at his watch it was a full hour past his mandatory waking time. the Brilliance of the sun should have awakened him had done so easily since he arrived at the Glade. but not today. He glanced up word again, half expecting to change back to normal. but it was all gray. not cloudy, not Twilight, at the early minutes of dawn. just Gray. the sun has disappeared.

Thomas had found the rest of the gladers standing near the entrance to the Box, all of a sudden he heard an alarm of a new person. he heard it once yesterday when the girl came with a note saying she's the last one ever. This must be the supplies, Thomas thought to himself. he looks you in the front Newt running but limping over to the Box. "what the shank. There is a new person". As Thomas watch Newt and Alby open the box there was another girl. she screamed as Newt tried to help her. "who are you"?Alby asked."M…..M…...Madison". she said. She looked about 14 maybe 15 somewhere around that age she looks nice I looked at Chuck, Alby, and then Newt ,he looks like he fell in aww. I watch Newt help Madison out of the box while she looked the same about him. "Can I call you Maddie for sure"? Newt asked ."Um sure" she said. "oh here there's something in my hand should I give it to you"? She asked Newt. Newt took the note and read aloud. "she is seriously the last one ever and no supplies forever. what's that supposed to mean no supplies forever how are we going to survive"? Newt said to Alby. "Guess what the skip lunch or breakfast.He said. We will have a meeting about this later". Alby said ."Okay well I'm going to go show Maddie around the glade". Newt said. Thomas watched Chuck wolf whistle at Newt. "Shut up". Newt said. "Okay so this is the glade". Newt said as a clap his hands together. "What is that big thing over there"?Maddie pointed over to the walls of the maze. "That over there is called the maze. We don't go in there unless we're the runners". Newt told her. "Are you a runner"? she asked But sounded concerned. "I used to be until I hurt my leg running out of the maze but I'm all better now". Newt explained to her. "that's good." she said. as Maddie got to know newt she grows have a crush on him as newt helped Maddie he also could have a crush on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Around 5 the walls to the maze should have shut but something about today is different."Why are the bloody doors not shutting"? Asked Newt. "Not sure"Said Alby."Everything changed when Madison got the sky was Grey ,now the doors aren't closing"."It's not can she bloody control the the doors are not her fault either obviously the bloody creators are controls the doors. I'm not sure what's going on with the weather though. no one can control the weather".Newt argued back."Okay okay okay, geez WE NEED TO GET ALL THE FOOD, WATER,And WEAPONS INSIDE THE EVERYTHING IS INSIDE GET INTO THE GET ALL THE ANIMALS INSIDE THE BLOOD BANK".Alby we did what they were told to they all sat inside the homestead usually they would sleep outside but not tonight because something bad is found himself upstairs in between Newt was comforting a frightened Maddie. "Newt I'm going to go to the map room and see if I can save the Maps".Alby said. "What are you crazy"? Newt whispered half walked out the homestead without saying a word. then all of a sudden you can hear the moans of the grievers. Newt got up and looked out the window there was a small crack in between the wooden boards he could look through."THERE COMING STAY QUITE". Newt yelled real quick and went too sit back down next to Maddie.1 hour in of grievers all around and Alby was nowhere to be hour has passed all of a sudden there was a climbing of a griever on top of the homestead I can hear the silent whimpers coming from all of a sudden a arm from a griever came crashing down from the ceiling and grabbed a hold of Maddie's leg." ME". she screamed at Newt and and Thomas grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her. They used all their strength the griever then let go of Madison's leg and she came tumbling down on top of Newt. Then the door opened it was Gally he was babbling on about how no one understood him and what happened we went to the was he blaming Thomas. Madison thought inside her out of nowhere the griever that once had a hold of Madison's leg got a hold of Gally and dragged him into the stayed in there front of a 2 hours just to make sure the grievers we're gone. Minho went to go check on the map room where Alby went to the night but he was nowhere to be found maybe she went after Gally. Tommy can you come here Maddie won't stop shaking. Newt asked Thomas. Sure. Thomas responded. What the hell was that thing? Maddie there was a griever. Thomas told her. Why did you grab ahold of me? She asked. We don't know why the griever grabbed a hold of you. But it took Gally with told her. I'm sure Newt agrees with me when I say this we will never allow the grievers to take you away. Newt,Thomas she's awake. Thomas you go see her I'll stay here and keep comforting Maddie. As I watched Chuck and Thomas go back to the homestead I was confused who is this person they're talking about


End file.
